The Horror Continues
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: The Emotions wake up one day to find themselves locked in a closet, with their unwanted visitor being the one pulling the strings. Another interesting day is about to ensue as they try to take back control before the enemy changes the man that they've all worked hard to protect. (One-shot) (Sequel to 'Unwanted Visitor')


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. for Batman: Arkham Knight or Inside Out. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The Horror Continues

Joy woke to darkness, her head feeling foggy.

 _What happened?_

She glanced around, trying to see something, anything, but it was just too dark. A shaky laugh left her as she tried to focus her muddy thoughts.

"Did I forget to turn on the lights again?" She asked herself rather than anyone else that might be there. Most of the other Emotions were probably still asleep…

 _Well the lights can wait; let's start up the panel…_

Joy moved her right arm, going to lay her hand on what should have been the control panel, before finding out that she couldn't. She tried the other one this time, briefly wondering why in the world she couldn't _move_ but figured that there wasn't any reason to panic. She couldn't budge that one either.

 _Now this is strange…_

She felt like something should have been pushing up in her thoughts, as if a possible reason as to _why_ she was like this but pushed the thought away. If she could just...

 _Yes!_

Her arm pulled out of whatever was holding it, allowing her a little bit more room for freedom. But from what…? She shrugged before running her free hand against the thing holding her there.

 _Rope?_

Ok, now she felt really confused.

 _Must just be one of those pranks that everyone likes to pull on me…_

"Ok… Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, you got me. This is really funny! Now come untie me please!" She yelled out, figuring that they had put her in the small room in the back that was the unloading platform for the train of thought. A groan located near her caused her confusion and she glanced around, trying to find where it was coming from.

"You shouldn't be yelling so loud, Joy! Some of us aren't morning people!" Joy finally located the voice… right behind her, actually so startlingly close that she jerked away a bit from the volume.

"Anger? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I thought it was your turn at the panel today." The short man's groggy voice was slowing down, as if he was going to fall back asleep once more. Apparently he had yet to realize the situation that they seemed to be in.

"Well… that's the funny thing… we're tied up."

She physically felt her friend freeze up at that, resisting the urge to do so as well.

"We're… tied up?!" The red man's startled yell caused her to wince, making her nod her head before realizing that he couldn't see her reaction due to their being no light.

"Yep, but hey it's not so bad. I'm sure the others will come get us in a minute." The yellow girl stared at where the door should have been, or more likely where she thought it was. It's not like she'd been locked up in here enough times to memorize where everything was…

"What's with all the darkness…?" The quiet, depressed voice came from her right, making the smile on Joy's face disappear as she realized who it was.

"Sadness?" Her confusion only grew as she felt more bodies moving, causing her to try and move her head to look at the other masses that she could barely see. Her eyes had slightly begun to adjust to the darkness now, not that it provided a lot of help.

"Ugh, why am I touching all of you? Do you even know how many germs you could have on you?" The question, as well as another girl's voice startled Joy a bit.

 _Wait why are they all here? Does that mean that Fear's the one who played the prank…?_ She had never actually thought that their purple friend had had the guts to do something like this, what with all the running and screaming that he did on a normal basis.

"It's dark! Why's it dark!?"

 _Never mind…_ Ok that settled it; something was definitely going on that the Emotions didn't know about. A strained sigh came from Joy as she hung her head.

"Does anyone remember how we got in this situation?" The question from their normally glowing yellow friend caused the other Emotions to stop their complaining/outbursts as they all reflected inwards. Joy herself tried to think back on what had happened previously but so far it was all fog from around yesterday's afternoon…

 _Why is that…?_

"There was someone else here… right?" Joy glanced in the direction that she thought Sadness was in, confusion on her face.

"What? No, no one else is here." Joy answered, thinking back to try and remember if anyone else had been here.

 _Nope, definitely no one else was here… it was just all five of us…_

"But there was, wasn't there?" The muffled question came from Anger, causing her to glance towards where the short Emotions voice was coming from. Now that definitely didn't make sense… Anger and Sadness almost never agreed on something, let alone remembering who might have supposedly been here…

"It's the Boogeyman!" The scream startled Joy, causing her to remember that Fear was here with them.

"The Boogeyman doesn't exist, remember?" The annoyed question from Disgust mirrored all of their current feelings. The fact that the purple man was overreacting didn't help anything.

"Then who-?" Joy began but cut off as a bright light suddenly entered her vision from in front, where the door was… All the Emotions collectively groaned at the sudden influx of stimulation to their senses, causing it to take a moment for them to realize that someone had indeed opened the door a crack.

"Oh goody! You're finally awake!"

 _Oh no…_ At that one voice, the Emotions started screaming, the realization- and memories- that came with it, finally being brought to life.

"You-!"

"When I get out of this closet you are going to be in so much trouble!"

"We're in chains, remember?"

"The world's ending!"

"If we had to be chained, why'd you have to chain us all together?!"

The influx of questions and startled outbursts directed towards the man should have unnerved him, instead causing him to grin widely at his captives, yet again… this was the Joker they were directing these comments at. The door didn't peek open any more than the crack, causing only half of the man's face to be visible as he ignored their questions.

"I had a few _very_ important questions that I need you all to answer for me, ok?" He didn't wait for them to answer, instead going right into a mantra of said questions so fast that Joy couldn't quite keep them all straight, but one did particularly stand out to her.

"What happens if a memory gets… broken for example?" Joy froze at that, staring at the man's wide smile and trying to think back on whether or not she heard anything break since awaking- and hoping desperately that nothing had.

"That… would be bad…" She began, watching as his smile widened once more, causing her to quickly blurt out. "You didn't break anything!? Did you…?"

The green-haired man's mouth opened as if he was going to answer, before the door promptly shut.

"Thanks for the help! Now for some fun...!" Joy surged forwards at that, causing all of the Emotions to lurch forward with her, as well as a few grumbles of complaints, as she heard the sound of something being smashed against the ground.

"Don't do that! Those are precious memories!" Despite the outburst, the sound continued, causing Joy to panic.

 _Without those memories, he'll-!_

As the other Emotions righted themselves into a more comfortable position, they began to try and calm Joy and remind her that they were just a few miscellaneous ones from earlier in the day and that everything important was stored in another area.

* * *

"Batman?" The whispered vigilante name from the man's first protégée- and the lack of an answer- caused the black-haired man to sigh. Nightwing- aka Dick Grayson- sighed as he glanced down at the drug deal that the two masked heroes had been keeping an eye on. So far nothing seemed to be going down yet, merely the negotiating of payments and the like, but if something did happen…

 _Geez Bruce, if you had to space out, why now?_

Nightwing didn't bother to voice the question, in case this was another test from the man, that and the fact that using names in the field was prohibited. Nightwing glanced back at the man, who was silent and still as he watched the criminals down below, which in and of itself wasn't strange. The thing that the black-haired vigilante found strange was that he could tell that the man wasn't really paying attention despite the fact that it looked like he was.

"Hopefully he snaps out of it when things get going…" The muttered comment went unnoticed by the Batman, as Dick shook his head once again before focusing back on the deal before him.

* * *

"How many orbs do you think that makes?" The question went unanswered as Joy groaned once more, her head in her hands. The Emotions had been able to maneuver themselves out of the chains, allowing each some breathing room, only to find that the door was locked.

"I think the better question is how long have we been in here?"

"And how long we're going to be in here?"

"Forever…" Fear's muttered answer only served to cause the rest of the Emotions to send glares at him, which only seemed to make things worse. "W-well I m-mean… this is the Joker we are talking about… only Batman's greatest enemy…"

All of the Emotions were silent a moment as they thought about what the purple-colored man said, before Joy's fist hit the ground, a determined look on her face.

"Then we're just going to have to defeat him!" A collective gasp came from the other Emotions as she stood up, moving towards the locked door and beginning to pound on it.

"Joy, stop!"

"We don't want to make him angry!"

"And why not? This is our home! He needs to leave!" Joy answered back, continuing to bang on the door, louder by each second.

"Joy! We can't! We're… just us…" At that statement, Joy turned around, facing the rest of her friends/coworkers.

"We go out there each night and help Bruce defeat his enemies and we're afraid of the Joker?"

"Yes…" The muttered answer from Fear caused Joy to sigh before continuing.

"Each night, we help Bruce defeat criminals, making Gotham a safer place! I don't know about all of you, but I never imagined that this is what his life would become. But each of us has a chance to help him in a different way, and we can't just let the Joker ruin all that!" They all stared at her in shocked silence before she went back to pounding the door.

"Hey Joker! We want to talk to you!" The sound of breaking objects stopped and a moment later the door cracked open once more.

"If it's about room rules I think everything's all fine. You get this closet and I get everything else." The door closed promptly at that, causing the Emotions to groan again in irritation.

"See how that went?" Joy raised her voice, ignoring the question aimed towards her.

"You need to leave! I'm not sharing a room with you for the rest of my life!"

"Why not? The fun's just beginning!" The laughter that came from the man caused Joy to groan once more, her head slumping against the door in thought.

 _This is going to take a while… I hope nothing bad is happening to Bruce…_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel to 'Unwanted Visitor'! Before you all start complaining, I know this isn't done, but it's all I have for now. The final confrontation should be in the last installment once I get the chance to plan that out. Thank you all for your patience and please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
